JeanLuke
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This story explains when Jean-Luke and his brother Arsene were seperated, and when they were reunited.


Jean-Luke, Lupin's Only Living Brother  
  
Note: This story takes place before "Fondest Memories Revisited". This discusses the short-lived somewhat tragic life of Lupin II. Lupin II's first name was Luke. His wife was named Carmen. This was the man who gave birth to the notorious Lupin III...And, we all know the rest...  
  
"Conyac ? Conyac ?! You can eat conyac for all I care !"--Lupin, Legend of the Gold of Babylon  
  
Chapter 1--Lupin II, and Carmen  
  
Lupin II's father was a womanizer. It's no wonder he died of syphallis (the so called "French disease") at an early age. Lupin II's mother, Marie was able to take good care of him, and steal enough to keep them alive. Lupin II grew up knowing the tricks and trades of stealing. Luke was a very educated young man, and made it through school, ironcially enough. While in college, studying to become something more than a "master theif", he studied politics and the like. He wanted to be a lawyer. (Imagine that !) While he was a senior, he was able to go to law school. He met a beautiful woman named Carman (very Italian and extremely wealthy) and he immediately fell in love with her. He didn't fall in love with her because of her money, but because of her intelligence and innocent nature. Carmen had lusicious red lips, and curly brown hair, and coal black eyes. Of course, she always wore dresses (sequenced dresses, blue seemed to be her favorite color.). Luke dedicated his life to Carmen but also had to steal to live. Carmen tried to make him understand that he didn't have to steal to live. She decided to propose to him one night when the moon was a crescent and the stars were sparkling like diamonds in the sky. Luke couldn't decline, and besides he loved Carmen.  
  
Luke married Carmen (and secretly stole behind her back) during that year. When Zenigata was just a young inspector, he thrilled to the chase of chasing "lawyer/theif" Lupin II. He wanted to catch Luke so badly, but lead Luke to an early death...Thanks to too much police force and fate. (I'll get into that don't worry.)  
  
Chapter 2--Lupin III  
  
Arsene was born, and his three brothers were born, all with Lupin III attached to their last name because Luke knew somehow he was going to die at a young age. Carmen didn't wonder and she began to figure everything out...Luke was stealing again. She couldn't do anything to stop him from stealing, but she still loved him dispite that ugly habit. Arsene's three brothers were Uri Lupin III, Roland Lupin III and the youngest, Jean-Luke Lupin III. What happened to the 2 older brothers is still a mystery, but recently, it has been said that Uri left the country (he lived in Greece for years) and died from insanity (since he was mentally unstable). Roland, the middle child was said to have died at a young age because of SIDS. This couldn't have been helped because this was the time that Luke had to leave to go on another adventure. He left Carmen behind and told her these words..."If I do not survive, remember that I love you dearly and that my will shall go to Arsene and Jean-Luke." With those words, Carmen's eyes filled with tears and she tenderly kissed her husband goodbye.  
  
Chapter 3--The Dramatic Death of Luke Lupin II  
  
Zenigata was now taking control of the police force. Interpol had become much larger in order to stop criminals. Sometimes this was a good thing, other times it wasn't (since Lupin II could always figure out a way to out think the police and fool them all). Luke was traveling overseas to find treasure, and on his way, Interpol police surrounded him. At this time, he met Zenigata. "So, you're the famed Luke Lupin II, lawyer/theif ?", Zenigata said, looking Luke straight in the eyes. Luke smirked, and laughed. "You bet ! Well, don't look now, pops, but I don't think you can stretch your legs that far now can you ?", Luke said. The boats were separating....Zenigata's legs were beginning to stretch and it hurt ! He jumped back onto his boat....and Luke sped away, laughing all the way. Zenigata's expression was one of consternation. He didn't quite know what to think of Luke, but he had formed a strange friendship right then and there. "He's the first guy who treated me with some kind of "respect", Zenigata thought. (If that's respect show me disrespect !) Zenigata clenched his fists and ordered his men to open fire on Luke's ship. They did as he said, surrounding him left to right. Luke had nowhere to go. His last expression was one of horror. "Please, spare me...I have 3 children and a charming wife...You wouldn't kill a family man, would you ?", he asked. Luke was kneeling, very devout. He made the Sign of the Cross. "Please, please !", he begged. Zenigata would not turn away from this opportuninty. He directed the men to fire. Luke said, right before the huge explosion that destroyed him..."You may have won the battle, my friend...But, you will never forget the name of Lupin. Believe me, that name will come back to haunt you." These words have haunted Zenigata ever since this day. However, he did what he had to do, and that was his first "victory" ever. Zenigata regretted killing Lupin II, but he knows deep in his heart that Luke forgave him despite his foolish actions. When Zenigata found out about Lupin III being alive, he couldn't believe it. He had forgotten that Lupin II was a family man...But, all theives have strong family lines...It's a family business !  
  
Chapter 4--Jean-Luke Went His Separate Way  
  
Arsene and Jean grew up together. Carmen, the proud mother, unfortunately died at a young age because she didn't want to remarry. It was said she died of a lonely heart, but she actually died of becoming an alcohol addict. (A sad end for such a beautiful creature.) Both boys loved their mother, but at the time she died, Arsene was 10 and Jean was 8. Jean moved in with another family who adopted him with great pleasure. As for Arsene, he went his own way and began to follow in his father's footsteps. Arsene grew up to be a "Master Theif" and Zenigata never gave up chasing him. Once, Arsene was caught, but Zenigata released him out of the kindness of his soul. It is obvious that Zenigata is indecisive in what he wants, and is rather incompatant. Fortunately, he is married to a woman named Maria at the time, and has a young daughter named Maria II (who he calls "Marie" to avoid confusion...The two look similiar.) As for Jean- Luke he is married to Dominique La Trek (who lives a double life still as Anne Franke.)  
  
Dominique's life was discussed in "Partners in Crime". She had to give up one of her jobs to start searching for treasure. She is also a theif. After the hiest at the Bali Shrine and Foster Castle, (in Germany) she hasn't been searching for treasure much. She is now a normal person, but still lives a double life as Anne Franke. As she said once before, "Japanese people are so gullible". So are Americans, but in Canada, her parents caught on to her secretive behaviours and she soon had to leave Canada for good. Besides, she could speak Japanese like a native and she had no trouble fitting in. Recently, Jean and Dominique gave birth to Christina Lupin III. She looks like her mother, and she is now growing up beautifully. She is now in her "terrible" twos. But, she is so well behaved. She might take after her mother, but she is more of a "daddy's little girl".  
  
Epilogue: To catch up, Jean-Luke is still a lawyer and helping with cases every day (almost). Dominique is busy taking care of her daughter and living a sound, sane life in Japan. Everything works out for the best, and it seems Zenigata hasn't thrown in the towel yet. He is still after Lupin, although deep in his soul he knows he will lose. However, that is pushed out of the way by his amazing determination. The question remains, will Zenigata ever catch Lupin ? Well, only time will tell...Perhaps. Knowing Arsene, probably he will find yet another clever way to escape and leave Zenigata weeping profusely. Sad but true.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
May 22, 1999 


End file.
